Lamentos
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Cuidado com o que deseja... Presente para Arthemisys. [Contém SPOILERS de Lost Canvas]


**Lamentos**

_By Akane Kittsune_

**Retratação:** Nããããão, Saint Seiya não me pertence. Infelizmente ¬¬. Nem o Alone quanto o Shaka são meus. Paciência... Cadê meus advogados?

A propósito, essa fic é para o aniversário da Arthemisys. (Então quer dizer que eu não tenho nada? O.O)

**Resenha:** Cuidado com o que deseja... Presente para Arthemisys.

**Nota: **Tentando novos estilos de formatação... As frases em negrito são falas (algumas retiradas dos scans que possuo de Lost Canvas). As em itálico são os pensamentos de Alone.

-----

Ele adentrou o recinto animado. Após tanto tempo, finalmente iria ver o retrato! Aquela que fazia até o mais ordinário dos malfeitores chorar aos seus pés e implorar por perdão...

A pintura que absolvia todos os pecados...

Era uma honra! E ele iria aproveitar cada momento.

Ficou admirando algumas das belas artes, tentando diminuir a ansiedade. Mas não pode deixar de apressar o passo quando se aproximou do afresco.

Logo estava à frente deste. Perdeu o fôlego ao tentar ver todos os detalhes.

Ao ver o rosto do belo anjo encima da pilha de crânios sufocou.

Ficou imóvel ao ver sua própria face retratada numa armadura arroxeada, com seis asas. Vacilou alguns passos para trás e sentiu Thanatos sustentar-lhe. Percebeu que ele dizia alguma coisa, mas o choque não o permitiu absorver as palavras.

De repente, o afresco deu lugar a uma casa.

_O meu orfanato! Não pode ser...!_

Foi até o lugar e abriu a porta. Não sabia se tinha corrido, mas ao ver aqueles corpos caídos, seu mundo parou.

_NÃO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_

**Vossa Majestade recorda-se de ter feito um soberbo retrato dessas crianças há três dias atrás... **Pandora começou lentamente.

_Eu as matei._

_Matei as crianças._

O olhar chocado de Alone fitava o nada. Assassinara as únicas pessoas que ainda podia estar. Apagou a existência dos infantes que tentavam tanto sobreviver... Abraçou um deles, apenas para sentir a pele fria e o sangue coagulado...

_Como eles teriam morrido? _

_Teriam sentido dor?_

_Por Deus, eu os matei._

**Um retrato feito com todo seu afeto e esmero... A morte dessas crianças ocorreu graças à Sua Suprema Vontade. **Pandora explicou, de costas para ele.

_Por favor, Deus, me diga que isto é um pesadelo._

_Me diga que isto não é verdade._

_Diga-me que isto não está ocorrendo._

De repente, tudo se foi, como nunca estivesse ali. As imagens mostradas a ele (por quem? Por Pandora ou será por Thanatos? Ou outra pessoa?) estavam marcadas à fogo em sua mente. O belo afresco que tanto desejara ver continuava lá, zombando de Alone, fazendo-o lembrar de seu crime. Lágrimas encharcavam a batina, o rosto e as mãos do loiro, tentando-lhes lavar o sangue. Em vão.

**É improfícuo derramar lágrimas por aqueles que já se foram. Por favor, olhe para o afresco! Comprove que a morte é a nossa única salvação!**

Forçou-se a olhar para a tela novamente e surpreendeu-se ao ver a imagem movimentar-se, acrescentando novos elementos. As crianças!

Elas se dirigiam ao anjo/Alone e o abraçavam. Pareciam tão felizes!

**O sonho alcunhado de morte e o mais plácido dos fins... Trata-se da remissão absoluta que iguala todos os seres...**

_Elas estão sorrindo... Não conhecerão mais a dor e nem mais serão discriminadas... Elas estão livres... Eu... Eu as libertei..._

_Irei libertar a todos... Assim ninguém mais sofrerá!_

_Eu serei o Salvador deles!_

**Eu... Sou o Augusto Imperador da Morte. Eu sou Hades!**

_Tenma... Espere. Eu terminarei seu retrato. Já achei o precioso vermelho de seus olhos._

_Eu o salvarei!_

-----

**É, depois que o Alone fica possuído pelo Hades (Ta, eu maliciei! XD) parece que ele sofre uma lavagem cerebral... Pobrezinho.**

**Enfim, a fic é pra Themys. Aniversário de (censura) anos. Ela gosta dele, e eu tava morrendo de vontade de escrever isso... já viu.**

**PARABÉNS, THEMYS!!! \o/**

**PS: Acreditam que eu só terminei à poucos minutos?XD**

PS2: Quanto o fato de eu citar que é o Thanatos, é só chute... Não achei que era Hipnos ali. Sei lá, do jeito que o Kuru é louco...   



End file.
